


still into you

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, anecdotes?, based on 'still into you' by paramore, idk the word, nonbinary charlie dalton, written like a bunch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on paramore's 'still into you'</p>
<p>a progression of todd and neil's relationship through song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this i love u  
> please  
> point out any errors! i don't proofread oops
> 
> additional: im sorry if i inaccurately portray an anxiety attack!! it's been like, a month and a half since i last had one, and i barely remember what happens during one. im not diagnosed with anxiety, but i will experience anxiety attacks/panic attacks every once in awhile. i just wanted to apologize if anxiety is a serious topic for anyone.
> 
> ok that's all!

_i should be over all the butterflies_

_ (but im into you) _

 

neil was grinning, jumping and basically squawking, over finding out his next role. 

“i got the part!! im playing cosmo!”

recently, he had moved from plays onto something more daring, more bold. neil started musical theatre, after the prompting of charlie. they had heard neil singing  _ somewhere over the rainbow _ in the showers, and then decided to tell neil he should try out for the local theatre’s production of ' _ singing in the rain. _ ’

todd drove him to the auditions and stayed in the parking lot (as moral support, of course). he noticed neil looked extremely nervous, and todd assumed it was because he had to sing a song for an example of his voice. 

“neil, you're going to do great! charlie said you're an amazing singer.”

“but charlie lies, though. what if im not good enough? what if-what if everyone laughs at me?”

todd put his hand on neil's shoulder, gently squeezing it. his heart fluttered as neil looked at him. 

“im sure that they won't laugh at you, and if they do-- f-fuck them.” 

neil laughed at todd’s swearing. neither of them really ever swore, so hearing a word so foul come out of todd’s shy mouth, sent neil into hysterics.

todd took his hand away from neil's shoulder and laughed himself. he nearly swooned at the way neil threw his head back as he laughed. and god, neil's laugh was infectious. it was so happy and rich, it made todd instantly happy.

after they got over their giggles, neil looked at todd, eyes hopeful.

“you really think i'll do well?”

and suddenly it felt like todd's stomach was full of butterflies.

“i know you will.”

 

_ and baby even on our worst nights _

_ (im into you) _

 

neil had gone through todd’s old, college-ruled, spiral bound notebook. he had briefly leafed through it, barely looking, but he did know that it was todd's private poetry notebook. he told himself he would just skim through it. that  _ was _ until he found a poem that seemed suspiciously like a love poem.

and he read it. it was three short stanzas, but he still had read it. as neil was putting it back on todd's desk, todd entered their room. 

todd's eyes had widened at the sight before him. his cheeks and ears flushed with anger, and he was completely flabbergasted. 

he felt betrayed.

“what did you do?!”

“nothing-- i-- it-it was on your desk!” despite todd being shorter than he was, neil was still intimidated. todd rarely was angry, and if he was, his anger wasn't directed towards him.

“you went through it, didn't you? i told you not to! yo-you-you promised!”

tears pricked in the corners of todd's eyes.

“you invaded my privacy! i-i-i,” he stopped speaking, and sunk to the floor. his chest felt tight, like someone was sitting on it. the tears flowed freely, and he started breathing hard.

“todd?”

neil looked concerned. he knew what happens before todd had a panic or anxiety attack, and the symptoms were showing.

rather than smothering todd in a hug, like he would with meeks or charlie, he instead grabbed the blanket off todd's bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

neil started fidgeting, not sure what to do next. todd was blocking the door, disabling him from getting water. 

“look, todd,” neil approached todd, whose breathing was slowing, and crouched down next to him. “im sorry. it was an idiot move of me to do that. i really should've known better to do that.”

todd looked up at him, eyes red from crying. he rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his sweater and pushed the blanket off his shoulders.

“it-it’s okay. i don't forgive you at the moment… i just hoped you would respect my privacy more. my parents would do the same thing and-and it never was fun.” todd sighed. “i appreciate your apology, neil.”

neil sat by todd, head resting on the door.

“...it was a nice love poem though.”

todd groaned and buried his face in the crook of neil's neck. neil's cheeks colored pink.

“im being serious! todd you're an amazing poet.”

todd moved his head and shushed neil.

for the rest of the night, they sat like that, until todd fell asleep, head resting on neil's shoulder, and neil's head resting on top of todd's.

_ let em wonder how we got this far, _

_ cause i don't even need to wonder at all _

 

it had been five years since neil and todd started dating. 

their chemistry was instantaneous the moment they met, and it wasn't long before they started dating. 

it started with coy flirting, todd blushing nearly everytime neil did something remotely flirtatious. when todd caught on, and started to flirt back, neil would talk about it for hours with charlie, knox, and meeks. 

pitts was the fall back for todd, listening quietly as todd gushed over neil. when meeks wasn't listening to neil talk about todd, he was listening to todd talk about neil. 

it had taken a full year for neil to gather enough courage to ask todd out. 

charlie had literally shoved neil into a closet with todd and expected them to figure it out. it didn't necessarily go how neil wanted it to. he wanted it to be calm and pretty and cute. but, no.

todd was stammering and trying to dissolve into the wall, not comfortable with how close he was to neil in the tiny, cramped closet.

“so, um, todd? would you…maybe...sort of….wannagoonadatewithme?”

averting his stare, neil rocked on the balls of his feet.

“what?”

silence.

“no, neil, what?”

neil cleared his throat.

“i, uh, asked if you'd wanna go on a date. with me.”

todd lunged forward, wrapping his arms around neil's neck. after the initial shock of the sudden hug, neil wrapped his arms around todd's waist.

“so is that a yes?”

todd laughed.

“yes!”

 

_ but after all this time _

_ im still into you  _

 

married. they were getting  _ married _ . 

the shiny, gold bands on their fourth finger was the symbol of the love they shared for each other. 

charlie was the one to start crying, not neil or todd. the ceremony hadn't even begun when they had just burst into tears. meeks had to soothe them, rubbing their back. they shooed him away, claiming they were fine.

 and then neil read his wedding vows.

 his vows were sappy but cute, and he was all-around boyish about the whole thing. after reading them, he nervously tugged at the sleeves of his tux.

todd had taken out a lined piece of paper, crumpled up and yellowing. his hands were shaking as he read the contents of the page.

almost instantly, neil recognized the words and rhythm.

it was  his turn to cry now. todd was reading the love poem he wrote nearly ten years before. as neil wiped his own tears away, todd folded the paper up again and swiped his hand under his eyes.

the officiate pronounced them married.

they shared their first kiss as an official married couple sweetly. it felt as if it were from a disney movie, the way the light streamed through the rafters and the wind blew through the crisp autumn trees.

as they pulled apart, neil gazed into todd's eyes, grinning like the happiest man on earth. 

charlie applauded. then knox joined in, and so did pitts and meeks. soon after that, everyone at the ceremony was clapping for them (save for neil's parents.)

todd kissed neil, again, lightly. 

  
just like when he first had a crush on neil, his stomach felt full of butterflies. he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> any questions, drop 'em down in the comments. 
> 
> i pulled this outta m'ass because ??this song screams anderperry to me. also im sorry if the spacing is weird, i published this from my phone.
> 
> anyway, if u enjoyed lmk because it fuels my soul.


End file.
